


Whatever We Are, We Are The Same (short version)

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 - Main challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther remarries when Arthur is eleven. Eventually, a baby brother comes along, but Arthur doesn't really care...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever We Are, We Are The Same (short version)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon's Challenge Four: Tropesmash!
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me, that's for sure.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Jess, but unfortunately this fic has not been britpicked. If any errors remain, they're my own.

***

Uther remarries when Arthur is eleven. Hunith has a lovely smile, bakes like a goddess and doesn’t try to be his “new mummy”, so Arthur accepts her pretty readily (the cinnamon buns help, though).

When Merlin is born a year after, Arthur looks at the black-haired child and shrugs internally. Uther gives Arthur a rare hug, and that is the strongest memory he has from that day, not the stupid baby.

***

When Merlin turns five, and spends the day eating cake with his whole face, Arthur kisses his first boy behind the garden shed.

***

At university, Arthur talks to Uther and Merlin on the phone only occasionally, but spends most of his time either on the football pitch or in his boyfriend’s bed, exploring all the crevices of Gwaine’s body and tasting everything on there that has a taste. He’s learning completely different things than Uther wants him to.

***

Arthur gets a job in London. He doesn’t miss his tiny home town at all, but sometimes his mind strays to Merlin. How is he? Is he being bullied in school, with those big ears of his?

***

Merlin as a teenager is quirky, but quick to laugh and is surprisingly clever. Not that Arthur tells him that. He also grows ten inches in six months, and when Arthur gets home at Christmas the year Merlin has turned 18, he’s almost fully grown. Still a bit lanky and awkward, but you can see how he’ll turn out eventually. Arthur finds himself teasing the teen, grabbing him and rough-housing him a bit. Somehow, he’s missed him.

When Hunith brings out the Monopoly, he pretends that he doesn’t notice Merlin getting hard as they wrestle for the top-hat piece, but he does. What Arthur finds even more worrisome is that he wants to feel it more than just for a few seconds pressing up against his leg. He wants to see it, touch it, suck it.

He can’t helping watching Merlin more closely after that, but he at least keeps his distance.

***

When he goes back to London, it takes a week before Merlin texts him. Nothing special. Just a  _You’re a clotpole._

_thats not a word you big baby_

_How about ‘prat’?_

_not a word either it just means ur an idiot merlin_

_Well, at least I can use proper spelling and punctuation._

_jfc u pretentious little shit. bring it here and then well talk_

_I’ve worked out since Christmas. I can take you for sure._

_so ur beefed urself up in a week huh_

_Maybe I gave up. Didn’t want to make Dad cry that his oldest son is such a nancy boy._

_i swear to god merlin dont write checks ur body cant cash_

There’s a few minutes before the next message. Like Merlin’s hesitating.

_I know you felt it. My cock._

For a second, Arthur panics. What if Merlin noticed how Arthur couldn’t stop looking at him after their wrestling match? What if he tells Uther, or even worse – Hunith?

He’s just about to send a text saying that Merlin got it all wrong, when his phone vibrates and a new text lights up the screen.

_It likes you._

Jesus fucking Christ.

_It wants you to hold me down and fuck me._

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST.

Arthur doesn’t answer right away, because his cock is definitely interested in this. He puts down his phone on the bedside table, unzips his jeans and gets his cock out. Closing his eyes, he works his hand up the shaft and it’s too dry, but it’s perfect because Arthur imagines Merlin doing it. Innocent, awkward Merlin with the big ears, the goofy smile and the dark hair. Groaning, he imagines running his hand through that hair as Merlin sucks him off, tightening the grip and making Merlin moan with pleasure.

He’d be such a horny bugger. He would like being treated a bit roughly, Arthur thinks. Maybe he can bend that virgin body over his huge desk and fuck him raw. Fuck him until he cries for mercy. Fuck him until he will feel it for days. Hold him down and–

He comes hard and is still a bit groggy when his phone vibrates again.

_Please tell me you don’t think I’m a freak._

Arthur smiles, satisfied.

_oh u definitely r but i like it. when r u coming to visit?_

***


End file.
